lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Meet Kevin Johnson
Opis Przeszłość Późnym wieczorem, poruszony Michael siada na krześle w brudnym mieszkaniu na Manhattanie. Bierze kartkę i pisze list. Gdy pismo jest prawie skończone, mężczyzna ze łzami w oczach spogląda na swoje zdjęcie wraz z Waltem z dawnych czasów. Odkłada długopis, wyrywa kartkę. thumb|left|Michael uderza w kontener Michael wychodzi z mieszkania i idzie po chodniku. Wsiada do swojego samochodu i uruchamia silnik. Automatycznie włącza się radio,które nadaje w tym momencie piosenkę Mama Cass "It's Getting Better". Michael przypina spinaczem do koszuli list.Jest załamany, prawie płacze. Widocznie wpadł w depresje. Zapala światła w samochodzie i rusza. Jedzie dosyć szybko, za zakrętem przyspiesza. Coś odpada mu od samochodu. Michael w rozpędzonym samochodzie mówi: "Przepraszam" i jeszcze bardziej dociska gaz do dechy.Jedzie prosto w kontener w porcie i z impetem w niego wpada. Samochód jest cały zniszczony, radio jeszcze działa, są lekkie spięcia i wydobywa się dym z silnika. Michael jest nieprzytomny. thumb|left|Michaelowi objawia się Libby Otwierające się oczy. Michael leży w szpitalu. Patrzy na monitor wskazujący tętno, ciśnienie i inne parametry. Co chwilę wzdycha, jest obolały. Zauważa leżącego na łóżku obok swojego nieprzytomnego starszego mężczyznę. Nagle do sali wchodzi pielęgniarka z ręcznikami. Mówi Michaelowi, że miał wypadek samochodowy i cudem przeżył. Gdy kobieta mówi mu, że powinien odpoczywać, Michael zauważa znajomą twarz pochylającą się nad nim. Pielęgniarką okazuje się być zabita przez niego na wyspie Libby. Michael zaczyna krzyczeć z całych sił, podczas, gdy Libby mówi, że przyniosła mu dodatkowe koce. Nagle Libby znika i Michael uświadamia sobie, że to był sen lub wizja. Po chwili wchodzi pielęgniarka, która usłyszała krzyk Michaela i zapala światło. Pyta Michaela czy wszystko w porządku i mówi, że ma szczęscie, że przeżył. thumb|left|Michael w szpitalu po zobaczeniu Libby Opowiada, że znaleziono go we wraku samochodu, miał przypiętą kartkę do piersi, nie miał żadnych dokumentów. Michael nie chce wyjawić kobiecie swojego imienia, a wtedy ona pyta, czy powinna zadzwonić do Walta. Po chwili wyjaśnia, że list znaleziony przy Michaelu był adresowany do Walta. Na pytanie pielęgniarki, Michael odpowiada, żeby nie dzwonić do syna. Pielęgniarka opuszcza salę. thumb|left|Michael spotyka się z mamą thumb|right|Walt patrzy przez okno Wieczór, Boże Narodzenie. Michael podchodzi do jakiegoś domu. W oknie widzi zaświeconą choinkę. Puka do drzwi. W końcu otwiera kobieta, która okazuje się być jego matką. Mike pyta, czy może wejść, jednak matka mu zabrania. Nie pozwala mu spotkać się z Waltem i mówi, że chłopiec nie chce go widzieć. Gdy Michael zaczął mówić, że ma prawo porozmawiać z synem, matka przerywa mu i mówi, że myślała, że Michael nie żyje. Kontynuuje mówiąc, że jego samolot rozbił się na oceanie,a następnie dodaje, że nie może nikomu powiedzieć o Michaelu i Walcie i że nie może mówić im po imieniu. Matka mówi dalej, że Walt prawie się do niej nie odzywa i często budzi się z krzykiem w środku nocy. Kobieta żąda wyjaśnień, gdzie obaj się podziewali przez ponad 2 miesiące i mówi, że jeśli Michael jej nie powie, nie pozwoli mu spotkać się z synem. Na prośbę Michaela matka zgadza się powiedzieć wnukowi, że Michael go kocha. Kobieta wchodzi do domu, a Michael wychodzi z posesji. Gdy idzie chodnikiem, odwraca się i jeszcze raz spogląda w stronę domu swojej matki, kiedy w oknie pojawia się Walt, a następnie zasuwa zasłony w oknie i wchodzi w głąb pokoju.Michael opuszcza głowę i odchodzi. Michael wchodzi do sklepu. Daje sprzedawcy zegarek z koreańskimi napisami i pyta, ile za niego dostanie. Sprzedawca ogląda zegarek. Michael wyjaśnia, że zegarek ma koreańskie napisy, bo dostał go od koreańskiego przyjaciela (Jina). Sprzedawca mówi, że da Michaelowi za zegarek 300 dolarów. Jednak ten odpowiada,że zamiast pieniędzy chce pistolet i naboje. thumb|left|Michael spotyka się z Tomem thumb|right|Bójka Michaela i Toma Mężczyzna idzie ulicą, trzyma w ręce broń i naboje zakupione w sklepie. Przechodzi do ciemnej zaniedbanej uliczki, gdzie są same śmieci i pudła. Siada pod ścianą, wyciąga broń i chaotycznie ładuje naboje. Trzęsą mu się ręce, jednak wreszcie udaje mu się załadować broń. Michael przystawia sobie załadowany pistolet do głowy, gdy przerywa mu podchodzący mężczyzna i pyta go, czy ma chwilkę. Michael mówi, że teraz nie. Wtedy mężczyzna mówi: "Daj spokój Michael, nawet dla starego przyjaciela", Michael podnosi wzrok i zauważa, że przed nim stoi Tom- jeden z Innych, poznany na wyspie. Komentuje to, że Michael zamieszkał na Manhattanie mówiąc, że wypuścili go z jednej wyspy, a wylądował na drugiej. Nagle Michael rzucił się na niego i oddał chybiony strzał z pistoletu, wtedy Tom uderzył go z łokcia w twarz. Gdy Tom zaczął mówić, Michael zaczął go ładować pięściami po twarzy, jednak Inny odpowiada mocnym ciosem i Michael pada na ziemię. Tom pyta go, czy mogą wreszcie porozmawiać jak dorośli. Michael zgadza się i Tom podaje mu rękę. Nagle Michael łapie butelkę po szampanie i uderza Toma w głowę. Szklana butelka rozbija się o ścianę.Tom przystawia do głowy Michaela pistolet, a Michael do głowy Toma szklaną butelkę. Po chwili Michael puszcza butelkę i zaczyna nakłaniać Toma, by ten go zastrzelił, a następnie przykłada sobie pistolet do czoła. Michael pyta Toma, jak go znaleźli, jednak ten odpowiada, że mieli go na oku przez cały czas. Tom mówi, że potrzebuje pomocy Mike'a. Ten pyta, dlaczego miałby pomagać ludziom, którzy porwali mu syna. Tom mówi, że oddali mu Walta, a on sam go stracił,bo podzielił się z nim tym, jak zabił dwie niewinne kobiety- Ane Lucie i Libby, gdyż nie potrafił sam udźwignąć winy. Dodaje, że Michael chce się zabić tylko dlatego, że Walt patrzy na niego tak jak na mordercę. Michael przerywa mu i każe mu odejść. Tom mówi, że wyspa nie pozwoli mu się zabić i że wyspa go potrzebuje. Dodaje, że nieważne ile sposobów wypróbuje Michael, ale jego śmierć teraz nie jest możliwa. Daje Michaelowi broń i mówi, żeby spróbował, jeżeli mu nie wierzy. Mówi Michaelowi, że jeśli ten dojrzeje do rozmowy, mogą spotkać się w apartamencie w Hotelu Earle, a następnie odchodzi. Michael ogląda telewizor i co chwilę spogląda na zdjęcie z Waltem, trzymając broń w ręku i zastanawiając się co zrobić. Następnie ładuje broń i przykłada sobie ją do głowy, pociąga za spust, jednak nabój nie wystrzela z pistoletu. Michael ze zdziwieniem spogląda na broń,sprawdza czy w pistolecie są wszystkie naboje i zauważa, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Po chwili wstaje z sofy i ponownie przykłada sobie pistolet do głowy. Nagle w telewizji słychać głos:"Przerywamy program,aby nadać wiadomość dnia. Wrak samolotu linii Oceanic 815 został odnaleziony.Ten materiał filmowy potwierdza,że samolot rzeczywiście rozbił się na morzu. W tych olbrzymich głębiach nadzieje na wydobycie szczątków są niewielkie.Prowadzący sprawę są równie sceptyczni co do szans na wydobycie czarnej skrzynki Oceanic 815. Możliwe, że prawda o tym, co naprawdę|/stało się z tym fatalnym samolotem,przepadła wraz z 324 pasażerami obecnymi na pokładzie. Ale nawet pomimo tego tragicznego odkrycia, rodziny ofiar mają dziś nadzieję...". Gdy Michael słyszy wiadomość dnia otwiera oczy ze zdziwieniem i odkłada broń. thumb|left|Arturo całuje Toma Michael puka do drzwi apartamentu w hotelu Earle. Otwiera Tom, mówiąc, że nie spodziewał się Michaela tak szybko i zaprasza go do środka. Michael wchodzi do środka i spotyka tam Toma i jeszcze jednego mężczyznę, który pyta Toma, czy to on uderzył go butelką od szampana. Tamten potwierdza. Tom mówi Arturo, że mają z Michaelem sprawę do załatwienia i prosi o chwilę prywatnej rozmowy z Michaelem. Następnie całuje Toma w policzek i wychodzi. Okazuje się, że Tom jest gejem. Michael ze zdziwieniem i zażenowaniem patrzy na całą scenę. Tom proponuje Michaelowi, by się poczęstował i mówi, że nie jest na lądzie zbyt często, a gdy już jest to korzysta z życia.thumb|right|Nowa osobowość Michaela Michael pyta, czy Inni mogą tak sobie wyjeżdżać i wracać na wyspę, na co Tom odpowiada, że niektórzy. Zdenerwowany Michael krzyczy, że chce wiedzieć, co jego samolot robi na dnie oceanu. Tom wyjaśnia, że to nie jest jego samolot, tylko podstawiony przez Charlesa Widmore'a i umieszczony na dużej głębokości za pomocą frachtowca. Po chwili dodaje, że Widmore zrobił to, żeby nikt poza nim nie wiedział gdzie jest prawdziwy wrak. Michael nie wierzy w słowa Toma, wtedy ten podchodzi i pyta, czy kula odbiła mu się od czaszki, czy pistolet się zaciął. Michael każe Tomowi, by udowodnił, że to co wcześniej powiedział jest prawdą. Wtedy Tom bierze czarną teczkę i rzuca ją na stół. Michael szybko bierze ją i zaczyna oglądać. Znajduje tam zdjęcie cmentarza w Tajlandii, z którego Widmore wykopał 324 ciała i akt nabycia starego Boeinga 777 poprzez spółkę holdingową oraz umieścił samolot, na takiej głębokości, żeby mieć pewność, że nikt nie zidentyfikuje ciał ofiar katastrofy. Tom mówi Michaelowi, że za kilka dni statek Widmore'a przybije do portu w Fidżi i będzie zmierzał w kierunku wyspy,by znaleźć ją i zabić wszystkich ludzi na niej obecnych. Następnie mówi Michaelowi, że skończyła się jego przepustka na ląd i dostał robotę na tym statku (będzie sprzątał pokład). Po chwili rzuca na stół paszport i mówi: "Poznaj Kevina Johnsona". Michael otwiera paszport i widzi na nim swoje zdjęcie z danymi KEVIN JOHNSON. Michael pyta, dlaczego miałby znowu pracować dla Innych, na co Tom odpowiada, że jest to dla niego szansa, by odkupić winy i uratować wszystkich obecnych na wyspie. Michael rzuca paszport i mówi, że nie może wrócić na wyspę,jednak Tom odpowiada, że nie wróci na wyspę, będzie tylko w ukryciu sprzątał pokład frachtowca i że udaje się na ten statek by zabić całą załogę. thumb|left|Miles odkrywa tajemnice Kevina Johnsona Port w Fidżi. Frachtowiec przygotowuje się do odpłynięcia. Pod statek podjeżdża taksówka, z której wysiada Michael. Zakłada torbę na ramię i czapkę z daszkiem na głowę. Ogląda frachtowiec i rusza w jego kierunku. Zatrzymuje go Minkowski i pyta Michaela, czy jest mechanikiem. Jednak ten odpowiada, że jest tylko marynarzem, na co Minkowski odpowiada, że na tym statku wszyscy są równi, muszą tylko się dobrze prowadzić, a następnie przedstawia się. Michael przedstawia się jako Kevin Johnson. Minkowski mówi Kevinowi, by zameldował się u Naomi. Michael podchodzi do Naomi, melduje się na statek i przedstawia jako Kevin Johnson. Naomi przedstawia się i poznaje po akcencie Michaela, że ten pochodzi z Nowego Jorku. Mike nie pozostaje dłużny i zgaduje, że Naomi pochodzi z Manchesteru. Naomi zaprasza go na pokład. Po chwili zatrzymuje go i mówi, że dostarczono jego skrzynkę. Michael spogląda, jest na niej napisane- KEVIN JOHNSON. Naomi pyta, czy zanieść ją do koi Michaela. Ten mówi, że tak i wchodzi na pokład. Gdy Michael wchodzi na pokład, Miles siedzący na pudłach i jedzący pomarańczę mówi mu, że nie nazywa się Kevin. Widząc przestraszoną minę Mike'a Miles uśmiecha się i mówi, że 80% załogi kłamie na jakiś temat, a następnie proponuje mu pomarańczę. Michael dziękuje, rozmowę przerywa dzwoniący telefon komórkowy Michaela.Ten idzie dalej i odbiera. Dzwoni Tom i pyta, jak minął mu lot,a następnie upewnia się, że Michael dostał paczkę. Następnie przekazuje mu wskazówki, że gdy będą na pełnym morzu, za 1 dzień lub 2 może zacząć działać. Michael spogląda kątem oka na Naomi. Tom zgaduje, że Michael poznał kilku ludzi, zobaczył ich twarze i zaczął się wahać. Michael powiedział, że tak i że te osoby wywarły na nim pozytywne wrażenie. Nagle Tom powiedział, że ma dla niego inną listę i zaczął wymieniać: Sun, Sawyer, Jack,Claire i jej dziecko i że w tylko jeden sposób może ich ocalić. Tom pyta, czy Michael wchodzi w całą akcję, Mike zgadza się. Na pożegnanie Tom mówi mu,żeby pozbył się telefonu i wykonał swoją robotę. Michael kończy rozmowę i wyrzuca telefon do wody. Statek płynie na pełnym morzu. Michael patrzy na rozciągającą się wszędzie wodę. Frank Lapidus kłóci się z Naomi i mówi, że to on powinien lecieć pierwszy na wyspę. Naomi tłumaczy mu, że musi bezpiecznie dowieźć tam naukowców, a następnie mówi, że nie musi wiedzieć po co i wychodzi. Frank podchodzi do Michaela i żartuje, że "to tyle jeśli chodzi o równość płci". Obaj przedstawiają się sobie i podają ręce. Lapidus pyta Michaela, dlaczego tu jest, jaka jest jego historia, a ten odpowiada, że szuka przygód. Pilot helikoptera zaczyna nowy temat i pyta Michaela, czy słyszał kiedyś o locie Oceanic 815. Ten odpowiada, że tak, na co Frank mówi mu, że samolot znaleziony w oceanicznym rowie to nie lot 815. Lapidus obrazowo tłumaczy, że niektórzy ludzie próbują dowieść, że nie doszło do lądowania na księżycu i wyjawia, że właściciel łodzi- Charles Widmore, wierzy, że lot 815 gdzieś tam jest. Następnie mówi Michaelowi, żeby sobie wyobraził, co by było, jeśli znaleźli by kogoś z pasażerów żywego. Po tym Lapidus odchodzi. Michael siedzi w swojej kajucie, bawi się kluczykiem i patrzy na wielką paczkę z napisem KEVIN JOHNSON. Siedzi na łóżku i waha się, czy otworzyć pudełko. thumb|left|Załoga ćwiczy strzały Michael myje górny pokład, jednak słyszy strzelanie. Patrzy co się dzieje niżej. Widzi mężczyzn trenujących strzelanie do celu, wśród nich był Keamy, Omar i kilku innych. Michael schodzi na niższy pokład i pyta Keamy'ego co robią, a ten odpowiada, że strzelają do różnych rzeczy. Michael mówi, że myślał, że to misja ratunkowa. Jego słowa zostały skwitowane śmiechem. Wtedy Keamy arogancko pyta go, czy nie ma czegoś do umycia. Michael odchodzi, a inni strzelają dalej. thumb|right|Libby w maszynownithumb|left|Karteczka "NOT YET" Micheal decyduje się otworzyć paczkę. Na pierwszy rzut oka znajduje w niej siano, jednak po usunięciu go, znajduje walizkę. Wyciąga ją, zamyka duże pudło i kładzie na nim walizkę. Zastanawia się, czy ją otworzyć. Nagle z górnego pokładu dochodzi strzelanie, wtedy Michael bierze walizkę i decyduje się zabić wszystkich na statku. Wchodzi do maszynowni.Otwiera walizkę znajduje tam narzędzia, jednak pod nimi ukryta jest bomba zegarowa i ładunki wybuchowe. Mężczyzna wklepuje na klawiaturze liczby 7-1-7-7-6 i prawie naciska przycisk wprowadź. Jednak zaczyna słyszeć znajomą piosenkę, tą samą, która leciała w radiu w momencie uderzenia o kontener. Michael nerwowo obraca się dookoła. Przerażony zauważa coś. Słyszy głos "Nie rób tego, Michael", nerwowo odwraca się i znowu widzi Libby, przerażony cofa się, jednak kobieta nagle znika. Ogląda się dookoła. thumb|right|OdliczaniePo długim wahaniu decyduje się wcisnąć przycisk- "EXCUTE- WYKONAJ". Bomba zaczyna odliczać czas 15...14...13...12. Michael zamyka oczy i mówi: "Kocham cię Walt". Zegar tyka: 9...8...7...6...5...4...3... Michael ma zamknięte oczy. Odliczanie dochodzi do jednego. Zamiast wybuchu wyskakuje karteczka zawinięta o drut. Michael otwiera oczy, zdziwiony podchodzi i bierze karteczkę, rozwija ją. Jego oczom ukazuje się napis "NOT YET" - JESZCZE NIE TERAZ. thumb|left|Michael rozmawia z Benem Michael rzuca o ścianę piłeczką palantową. Nagle słychać pukanie do drzwi i wchodzi Minkowski. Pyta Michaela, czy naśladuje Jacka Nicholsona w "Lśnieniu" kiedy odbija piłeczkę od ściany. Żartuje, że nie długo będzie ścigał żonę z siekierą.Michael odpowiedział, że nie ma żony. Następnie Minkowski łapie jego piłeczkę i mówi, że jest do niego telefon. Michael mówi, że to musi być pomyłka i że nikt nie wie, że Michael jest na statku. Minkowski mówi, że nie ma tu innego Kevina Johnsona, więc ktoś wie i mówi, że ten kto dzwoni ma na imię Walt i musi koniecznie porozmawiać z Kevinem. Michael rusza wraz z Minkowskim do radiostacji, daje mu słuchawki i udziela krótkiej instrukcji obsługi panelu. Michael prosi o zostawienie go samego, mówi, że to prywatna rozmowa.Gdy Minkowski wychodzi Michael szybko zakłada słuchawki na uszy, odbiera i pyta: "Walt?". Zgłasza się znajomy głos i mówi: "Przykro mi Michael, ale wciąż jest w Nowym Jorku. Więc jesteś skazany na mnie". thumb|left|Ben rozmawia z MichaelemPo drugiej stronie linii okazuje się być Ben. Michael mówił do niego z pretensjami, że Ben umieścił go na tym statku i namówił do wysadzenia jej, a gdy Michael przycisnął przycisk wyskoczyła karteczka. Zdenerwowany Michael zaczął krzyczeć, że to nie jest bomba, że to jakiś żart.Ben zaczął tłumaczyć, że na łodzi są niewinni ludzie, którzy o niczym nie wiedzą. Ben tłumaczył, że chciał pokazać różnicę między nim a Charlesem Widmorem, który według Bena jest potworem. Po chwili dodaje, że na wojnie, robi wszystko, by zwyciężyć, ale nie zabije niewinnych ludzi. Michael daje przykład Any Lucii i Libby, na co Ben odpowiada, że to Michael je zabił. Ben rzekł, że nie wini Michaela za to co zrobił i mówi: "Czego człowiek nie zrobi dla swojego syna". Michael pyta, czego Ben od niego chce. Ten odpowiada, że potrzebuje listy nazwisk wszystkich na tym statku, a gdy Michael już poda Benjaminowi listę, musi zniszczyć radiostację i silniki. W ten sposób statek nigdy nie dotrze do wyspy. Pod koniec Ben pyta Michaela, czy to zrobi, a ten odpowiada, że tak. Ben kończy rozmowę słowami: "Więc uważaj się za jednego z dobrych ludzi". Michael ściąga słuchawki, zasłania twarz rękoma i zaczyna płakać Teraźniejszość thumb|left|Locke ogłasza zebranie W domu Johna gromadzą się wszyscy mieszkańcy baraków, łącznie z Benem i Danielle. W końcu pojawia się i sam gospodarz, ciągnąc za sobą Milesa. Locke dziękuje wszystkim za cierpliwość i obiecuje, że nic już przed nimi nie będzie ukrywał. Wyjaśnia, że przyprowadził go tu z przystani, by wyjawił, o co załodze frachtowca tak naprawdę chodzi. Miles odpowiada, że są tu dla Linusa. Sawyer od razu sugeruje oddać im Bena, lecz John się na to nie zgadza. Linus wyjaśnia, że po tym, jak go zabiorą, zabiją każdego innego mieszkańca Wyspy. Claire z niedowierzaniem pyta, czy Locke zamierza teraz go chronić - w końcu próbował go zabić. Hurley dodaje, że nie mówi nawet, kto jest jego szpiegiem na statku, na co ten natychmiast odpowiada, że to Michael. Zaskoczony Sawyer pyta, czy chodzi o tego samego Michaela, który z zimną krwią zamordował dwie osoby i wydał ich w ręce Innych, by opuścić wyspę, co John potwierdza. thumb|right|Gault bije członków załogi Śpiących w kajucie Sayida i Desmonda budzi nagły alarm. Wybiegają na pokład, by przekonać się, że kapitan Gault za wszelką cenę nie chce dopuścić, by ktokolwiek opuścił statek. Wyjaśnia, że robi to nie dla strachu, ale dla ich własnego bezpieczeństwa. Rozkazuje "Johnsonowi" posprzątać po bójce. Sayid podchodzi do sprzątacza, wita się z nim po prawdziwym imieniu, po czym zmusza do rozmowy. Pyta go, dlaczego jest na tym statku, na co ten odpowiada, że jest tu, by umrzeć. Następnie odchodzi. Johna odprowadzającego Milesa na przystań dogania Sawyer i żąda, by Locke w pełni wywiązał się ze swej obietnicy - żadnych tajemnic. Pyta go o trzy miliony, jakie Miles zażądał od Bena. John wyjaśnia, że nie uznał tego za ważne, jako że na Wyspie próżno szukać jakiegokolwiek banku. Więzień ze śmiechem odpowiada, że Linus wymyśli sposób, żeby je zdobyć. W końcu zaledwie tydzień wcześniej mierzył do niego z broni, a dzisiaj je naleśniki - to ktoś, kto dostaje to, czego chce. W domu Locke'a Claire i Aaron żegnają się z Alex, Karlem i Danielle, zostawiając ich samych z Benem. Linus pyta córkę, czy może z nią porozmawiać. Pokazuje jej mapę prowadzącą do stacji Świątynia, ostatniego bezpiecznego miejsca na Wyspie. Nikt o nim nie wiedział - dlatego ciągle jest bezpieczne. Na pytanie Karla, dlaczego nie pójdą tam wszyscy, Ben odpowiada, że Świątynia jest przeznaczona tylko dla nich. Ponadto ludzie, którzy go szukają, mogliby wykorzystać Alex, by dowiedzieć się, gdzie przebywa Linus. Alex pyta, czy ci "groźni ludzie" są groźniejsi od jej ojca, na co ten odrzeka, że tak, ale jej matka zapewni jej ochronę. Cała trójka wychodzi zostawiając Bena samego. thumb|left|Sayid przyciska Michaela do ściany Na statku Sayid pyta załogantów o miejsce pobytu "Johnsona" - jest w maszynowni. Udaje się tam wraz z Desmondem, gdzie Michael i Jeff (frachtowiec) usiłują naprawić usterkę. Sayid wyjaśnia, że przyszli im pomóc. Dawson pod byle pretekstem spławia kolegę. Zaraz potem Jarrah przyciska Michaela do ściany i rozkazuje mu wyjaśnić, jak się tu znalazł. thumb|right|Śmierć Karla thumb|right|Sayid ujawnia prawdziwą tożsamość Kevina Johmsona Po skończonej opowieści Sayid pyta go, czy naprawdę pracuje dla Benjamina Linusa, co ten potwierdza. W tej samej chwili Irakijczyk wykręca mu rękę i prowadzi do kapitana Gaulta. Z miejsca mówi, jak naprawdę nazywa się "Johnson", że to on uszkodził radiostację i silniki, i że jest jednym z pasażerów lotu 815. Gault spogląda wymownie na Dawsona. thumb|left|Danielle i Karl na ziemi thumb|right|"Jestem córką Bena!!!" Danielle, Alex i Karl zatrzymują się na odpoczynek. Chłopak jest zaniepokojony, po czym pyta, co jeśli jej ojciec ich oszukuje. Ta odpowiada, że jest pewna, że nie chce, by coś się jej stało, na co ten odrzeka, że podobnie jak on. Nagle wokół rozlegają się świsty pocisków. Jeden z nich przebija manierkę, a drugi ciało Karla. Chłopak pada na ziemię. Danielle odciąga córkę za drzewo mówiąc, że już nie żyje. Każe jej na trzy biec i mówi, że ją kocha. Jednak gdy tylko Francuzka wstaje, zostaje trafiona. Zdesperowana Alex podnosi ręce do góry i krzyczy, że jest córką Bena. Ciekawostki * Charlotte, Daniel, Jack, Jin, Juliet, Kate, i Sun nie występują w tym epizodzie. Powracające zagadnienia * Michael powiedział, że jest na tej wyspie aby umrzeć * Michael próbuje popełnić samobójstwo pięciokrotnie -- raz i wypadku samochodowym, raz w ciemnej alejce pistoletem, dwa razy w jego mieszkaniu pistoletem i raz na statku. * Ben powiedział Michaelowi, że on może być jednym z dobrych ludzi. * Ben potrzebował od Michaela listy wszystkich ludzi na statku. * Karl i Rousseau zostali zaatakowani i zostawieni na śmierć przez nieznanych sprawców. * Michael zobaczył Libby dwa razy. * Widzieliśmy oko Michaela kiedy budził się w szpitalu. * Powrócił też temat wahania się przy wciskaniu klawisza EXECUTE. TO samo miało kilkakrotnie miejsce w Łabędziu. Cytaty Galeria Teorie Linki da:Meet Kevin Johnson de:4.08 Mein Name ist Kevin Johnson en:Meet Kevin Johnson es:Meet Kevin Johnson fr:4x08 it:Vi presento Kevin Johnson nl:Meet Kevin Johnson pt:Meet Kevin Johnson ru:Знакомьтесь - Кевин Джонсон zh:Meet Kevin Johnson